


never take the stars away from me

by kuragins



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: "these characters do not interact but since they deserve happiness they are now a ship", F/F, also what is it with me and comparing characters to celestial objects, because apparently I do, have u ever just looked at two characters and said, it's more likely than you think, me? projecting onto characters and inevitably skewing their characterization?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuragins/pseuds/kuragins
Summary: She is like the stars. At least, that's what Sonya thinks, the first time she sees her.





	never take the stars away from me

She is like the stars.

At least, that's what Sonya thinks, the first time she sees her. She doesn't understand how Natasha can brush her aside so easily, when the hurt is plain on her face, when she lowers her head and turns away as Natasha speaks.

Her smile is melancholy as she turns to Sonya.

"Sofia Alexandrovna," she says. Sonya's heart skips a beat.

"Please, just Sonya," she replies, standing up slightly too quickly. "I've heard so much about you, Princess Marya. I'm pleased to finally make your acquaintance." Sonya hopes she looks nonchalant enough.

She grasps Sonya's hand in hers. "I'm pleased to make yours. And please, call me Mary," she says. Sonya isn't sure if she's imagining that her smile looks slightly more genuine. When Mary leaves, she seems to glide out of the room on silver gilded feet, holding herself with dignity. Sonya stares after her.

~ 

The second time she sees her is at a party, the kind that Natasha loves but Sonya feels uncomfortable at, when ladies of high society stare and whisper about her and she can never tell if it's good or bad. It's much too loud and crowded, and she feels slightly trapped, with her back against an elaborate wall and her hands clutching at the flower in her hair. There's suddenly a gentle hand on her elbow.

"Sonya, it's so good to see you!" Princess Mary is standing there, right next to her, and somehow Sonya feels more on edge than she had before. "Oh, my, are you alright? You look a bit pale," says Mary, looking concerned. Sonya manages to look straight at her.

"I'm quite well, thank you. If you're looking for Natasha, I'm not quite sure where she went." Sonya smiles. It's the smile she uses when people seem to forget her, simply the poor cousin the Rostova were _so gracious_ for taking in, gossiping in hushed voices all while gushing over the beautiful and much more socially inclined Rostova. Mary pats her arm reassuringly.

"Oh, I've already talked to her. I just wanted to see you." Sonya really does smile then, a true smile that lights up her face and makes her feel like she's floating on air. She belatedly wonders if she's working herself up too much over just one person. For once, she can't really be bothered to care.

~

Sonya sees Princess Mary again, for the third time, when she visits the Rostovs. The countess ushers her in, a fond look on her face.

"Oh, I'm sure you're looking for Natasha. I'll call her in." Mary cuts her off politely.

"I'd love to see Natasha, but I was actually hoping to talk to Sonya today." Sonya is watching silently from the next room, and sees her aunt's smile become slightly fixed. Sonya shrinks away from the doorway, even though she knows no one can see her.

"Sonya?" Her voice is like the sweet tinkling of bells in the dead of winter, cool and shocking in a way that opens your awareness to the beauty of the world. Sonya blinks out of her thoughts. Mary's hand is soft as she takes Sonya's, and Sonya's heart feels just as sweet.

~

The first time they kiss, it's snowing. Sonya can't take her eyes off of Mary, the snow dusting her eyelashes, the soft curl of her lips as she gazes at Sonya. At Sonya! To think that Mary could look at her like that, with such quiet adoration in her eyes.

"You're beautiful," Sonya whispers. Mary touches her cheek and pulls their lips back together.

**Author's Note:**

> disjointed rambling? in my fics? it's more likely than you think. woah uhhhhhh hey if u want me to write a short cute fic like this hit up my [tumblr](https://andrierretashas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
